


A Day At a Time

by 3enjoycultivation3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, IronStrange, M/M, Slow Burn, ironstrange au, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3
Summary: 病毒已经爆发了快一年了，准确来说，是六个月零两天。Stephen Strange一直住在他的实验室兼避难所里，日复一日地寻找能治愈这个致命病毒的方法。然后Tony Stark出现了，而或许他就是一切的钥匙。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Day At a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222119) by [lesbianstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianstark/pseuds/lesbianstark). 



> 更新随缘

生活并没有那么容易。

史蒂芬很清楚这件事情。

但当他打开实验室的门，腐烂的气息飘进他的鼻腔的时候，他不禁想知道它是否意味着不完美。

也不知道病毒究竟是什么时候袭击了地球，而又造成了什么样的影响。人们放弃了他们正在驾驶中的汽车然后四散逃开；放弃了他们正在烹煮的丰盛一餐然后逃出房屋。他们被袭击，被撞倒在混乱的人潮中。这场没有尽头的混乱不受控制地迅速蔓延着，而人们没有任何时间去反应，去收拾他们的东西。所以不只是周遭的空气弥漫着死神的气息，就连四下的环境和一切事物都符合着死神的审美。建筑物被烧毁，被洗劫；汽车被掀翻，被抛弃；尸体被乱扔在街道上，死掉的，亦或是行尸走肉。

但他没有抱怨太多，那样做没有任何的好处。而他能做的所有的事情便是逆来顺受，日复一日地研究着治疗方法。

如你所见，史蒂芬是一名科学家。他之前曾与疾控中心合作过，后来便决定单独分出来，开始属于他自己的工作。事实证明，在病毒爆发之后，他也算是因祸得福了。因为工作重点一直放在疾病研究上，他的实验室拥有着极其严格的封锁环境，像是淋浴，还有太阳能发电机。而且因为之前的严格封锁，实验室的地窖里装满了没有人碰过的干净食物。这里也是他的安全避难所，当一切开始变得一团糟的时候，他便逃到了这里。他也在同样利用着实验室的一切想要研究出一种新的治疗方案。如果真的有人可以被治愈，那这就是他能想到的最美好的情形了。

实际上他没有任何的办法，要知道，找到一个愿意让他检测的感染者是一个非常困难的事情，而且想要检测到感染的时间也是极其复杂的事情。他们的大脑被侵蚀得越少，他们对于史蒂芬来说就越有用。

但即便他没有最好的实验条件，他也必须要做些什么。于是他戴上用来防止他因为腐烂的臭味而吐出来的手套和口罩然后走出实验室。实验室之外是成片的丧尸，他们在篱笆之外不断徘徊着。当它们的数量太过庞大，史蒂芬就会爬到实验室的楼顶去将它们带出来做实验。

他有些暴躁地走到那个离门最近的丧尸旁边，弯下腰打量了它一会儿。那是个女人，才二十出头便被咬死了。史蒂芬能够辨别出她脖子上的咬痕，他很震惊这位姑娘居然没有被撕成碎片。她可能是被她的家人咬伤的，家人们没有把她完全吃掉，而是让她开始游荡。史蒂芬一方面感到很痛苦，可他另一方面又很清楚地知道他没有这个时间和精力去关心这些事情。这是一场持续的感情的斗争。

他最后还是拿出了那把放在后兜里的刀，尽量去忽视...忽视那些矛盾的感情。他把她的头和被咬伤的地方之下的胳膊都割了下来。

如果这位姑娘不是从病毒蔓延的那一刻开始就被感染的，他想着，这些应该会有点用吧。

他沉重地叹了一口气，然后走回实验室，他按下了封锁实验室的按钮，接着回到实验室里把刚刚得到的东西放进冰箱里。

离他的脸远远的。

每一天他都会丢失继续实验的动力，因为他现在如同置身孤岛。但他知道 如果他不去做些什么，他一定会在晚上辗转难眠。所以只有现在，他才能有片刻的休息与放松。  
   
他摘下他的手套，连同口罩一起丢进垃圾桶的，然后他便走出实验室，向生活区走去。身后的玻璃门把一切都封在实验室里，他听见熟悉的空气净化系统喷洒消毒剂的声音，然后他便离开了。

基地里的每一样东西都是理想的。他还有一台能用的电视机（虽然只有DVD电影可以看，但他没有抱怨，娱乐只是娱乐而已）而且多亏了实验室的安全设施，他甚至可以用它来看在病毒爆发的前一个月究竟发生了些什么。第八百次将《怪物史莱克》放进电视机里，他倒在沙发上然后拿出手机，手机里的一个连接着摄像头的软件，能让他看见外面是否有任何活着的人。  
   
（“僵尸”对他来说是一个幼稚的词。所有人都会开玩笑说“僵尸启示录”里的东西永远不会发生，但事实上是会的，而且已经发生了。这场混乱可能是伤害他们最多的一件事了。而他总是认为，人类应该成为他们自己的驱逐舰。）  
   
像往常一样，外面什么事情都没有发生，于是他便从手机上移开视线去观看电视机上的电视。很难想象到像史蒂芬这样的人也会看这种幼稚的动画电影。但这些儿童电影确实有用。它们总是能让史蒂芬回想起人们还活着的时候，会做一些关于小怪物和驴的动画电影。  
   
他再次检查了一下手机，然后倒在沙发上，当……  
   
Bang, bang, bang!  
   
三声巨大的敲门声几乎把他从沙发上吓得跳起来，他惊慌地看向他的手机，他看见一位和他年龄相仿的男人正靠在实验室大门上，他看起来很糟糕，而且明显有很长一段时间没有吃东西了。然而史蒂芬并没有直接冲上去，他想再等一会。  
   
每次发生这种事情，通常都会有三种人出现在外面：  
那些丧尸  
想活下去的人  
还有一些认为自己得到了绝对的自由和安全，然后妄图趁火打劫的人。  
   
他曾经遇到过这种人，所以他不会再让这样的事情发生，特别是这种看起来并没有什么危险的人。

他并没有分辨出来那个人在说什么，只能将手机凑近耳朵旁边才能稍微听清楚一些。那似乎是在照着稿子念，而且不停的在循环，就像他曾练习说这句话了几乎一整周，但他没有太多的精力去说这件事情。

“我是Tony Stark。我被咬伤了，我只有一个人。我只是想要一些水，求求你。”


	2. 咬伤？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony在实验室里参观着，他们在这里面发生的事情。

“我是Tony Stark。我被咬伤了，我只有一个人。我只是想要一些水，求求你。我是Tony Stark。我被咬伤了，我只有一个人。我只是想要一些水，求求你。我是Ton…”  
   
实验室大门的一下轻推把Tony不停循环的陈述打断，混沌一片的思想也一下子清醒了不少。Tony敢肯定那个实验室大门打开的声音几乎和天堂大门打来的声音一模一样。在他刚开始敲门的时候，他并不清楚这个实验室里是否真的有人，但他听见了机械的声音，所以他才下定决心要试一试。

   
他的面前是一个满脸担心的男人，鬓角的灰色头发被整齐地梳在一起，但在看向他之前他便整个摔在对方身上然后爆发出一阵破碎的咳嗽，于是他并没能仔细地看看这个人。“天啊，谢谢你，”他说道，努力地撑着自己的脚，男人把他拖进实验室然后关上了身后的门，“我…”  
   
“没事了，放轻松，别硬撑着自己。”  
   
他的声音低沉且平静。Tony很喜欢这个声音，而他发现自己瞬间就相信了这个男人所说的话，而他发现这是一个很棒的要些水的节点。他并不知道这个男人在把他带到哪里，但一会之后，他感觉到自己躺在了一个柔软蓬松的东西上，他呻吟起来。沙发，床，还是什么其他的东西，他保证他从未倒在过比这还要柔软的东西。  
   
当男人拉着他走的时候，他能闻到对方身上清新的肥皂的味道，他笑起来。也许这就是天堂吧，天堂里面有这样帅气的男人，Tony Stark也不会觉得惊奇吧。

“我去给你拿些水，等一下。”Stephen说道，Tony点点头。他闭上眼睛，周围干净的空气环绕着自己。是了没错，这一定是天堂。他闭着眼睛重重地喘息一声，让他坚持睁着眼睛太过耗费体力了。  
   
他很快进入了睡眠，直到那个男人的声音再一次将他叫醒，他挣扎一下，睁开了眼睛，面前站着的男人端着一杯水，然后坐在了他的对面。   
   
“你在外面流浪了多久？”他问道，帮助Tony坐起来，然后将水递给他。  
   
“大概两个月吧。”他回答道，他颤抖着手将玻璃杯放在嘴边。他费了很大的力气才没有立马喝下整杯水，就算他的胃现在空空如也，他清醒地知道，像这样一口气喝一整杯水是会出事的。  
   
“你是说你被咬了？”  
   
他又喝了一口水，并没有回答这个问题。没有人想在自己的房子里被感染，特别是这个人还想要一些食物和水。他只是想先喝点东西，就算这个男人想把他赶出去。

所以他一直在慢慢喝着水，男人耐心地等待着。一杯水很快见了底，他将杯子还回去，然后深呼吸一口气，然后轻声说道：“是啊，就在我的侧面。”他呻吟一声，从沙发上坐正。他撩起他的衬衫，在他腰部的右侧有一个巨大的咬伤，伤口上的血迹凝结，周围的肉也有些感染的迹象，他很清楚这一点。Stephen看到伤口忍不住畏缩一下，照现在这个样子，如果他不将伤口清理干净，把坏掉的肉剔下来，感染就会比病毒先一步杀死这个人，甚至在病毒还没有开始发作之前。  
   
“呃，”Stephen咽了一口口水，“它没有从你的伤口上咬下一整块肉，其实已经是个好消息了。”他站起来取走玻璃杯，但当他听见Tony哽咽着声音说话时，他停了下来。  
   
“你可以把我扔到外面去然后开枪打死我，我只是不想被饿死。”  
   
Stephen叹了一口气，他知道这样的情况，在被咬伤之后，病毒需要花好几个星期才能真正生效然后让宿主削弱下去。但对于那些被咬的无辜的人来说，这就是终点了，你只能受着苦，然后要么被转化去伤害别人，要么就是死。这在外面是很平常的事情。  
   
但Stephen不打算这样做。  
   
“别傻了，”他坐在玻璃的茶几上说道，“没有人应该受苦。我可以帮你清理你的伤口，让你好好休息一下然后冲个热水澡，之后我们一起大吃一顿。你觉得这个听起来怎么样？”  
   
“你会这样做吗？对一个陌生人？”  
   
“当然了，当我们一无所有的时候，我们必须对彼此保有信任。”他站起来走向Tony，抓着他的胳膊帮他站起来，Stephen扶着对方，好让他靠在自己身上。“我还有多余的床让你能够更舒服一点，然后帮你倒更多一点的水。哦对了，顺便说一句，我是Stephen。”  
   
Tony点点头，他靠在Stephen身上慢慢走着，视线模糊，眼睛也几乎睁不开，“不，你是我的英雄。”  
   
Stephen笑着说：“我只是一个普通人。”  
   
最好的人。  
   
他们花了好一阵，因为Stephen不得不适应着Tony的脚步，但最终他们还是到了一个空置的房间。它很小，也没有什么特别的，只有一张正常大小的床，和床头的一盏台灯，但这也是唯一一个可以住人的房间了。他帮助Tony躺在床上，然后看着他呻吟着陷进床垫里，调整着肌肉让自己躺得更舒服一些，一阵之后，他才关了台灯转身离开房间，然后关上了门。  
   
实际上，Stephen一直希望这样的事情发生，一些可怜的被咬到的人们会偶然发现这里，来寻求庇护所，Stephen想用他们来找到治愈病毒的方法。但是当一切发生的时候，他心中所想的最后一件事只是他想要救Tony，就算他不能救活对方的命，但他想向对方证明，就算被咬伤，他仍然有一段时间活下去，甚至活得更幸福一点。他想尝试着赋予他的生命一个新的意义，即使他们生活在地狱洞穴里。  
   
就算他不能找到生理上的治疗方法，但他仍然很肯定仍有一个隐蔽的精神上的治愈方法藏在某处。

他这样想着，最后决定去睡一觉，他知道Tony还要睡很长一段时间，而那些时间足够让他研究了。  
   
*  
   
他不知道自己昏睡了多久，但他知道，当他起来的时候，他的肌肉全是僵硬着的，但这种感觉实在比之前好太多了，他感觉自己简直焕然一新。他停下来休息了一下，他的喉咙总算不是太恶心而干燥，而身体也并没有感到虚弱，他依稀记得一个人，Stephen，他突然想起来，他偶尔会把自己叫醒，扶着自己坐起来然后让自己喝些水再倒回床上继续休息。  
   
他仍然在疑惑着自己是否是真的来到了天堂。  
   
他呻吟着坐起来，揉了揉眼睛让自己更清醒一点，然后---  
   
这是什么？  
   
他皱起眉头，感觉到身上有什么东西在拉扯着他的皮肤。他迅速撩起衬衫，然后震惊地发现身侧的咬伤被包扎的很好，闻起来也没有感染的味道。出于好奇心，他拉开绷带的一边，当他看见那些伤口被彻底地清理干净时，心中莫名有些愉快。那些坏死的皮肤都被切掉了，感染的部分也被清理了，Stephen甚至精细地把伤口缝合了一下，让他好得更快。  
   
他很开心对方为自己消毒，他想要走出去，但又退缩回来。  
   
他小心地把绷带缠回身上然后站了起来，他揉揉头，他的头发上全是当他在下雨的时候躺在地上时结成泥土块，而他没有洗过澡。天哪，他简直一团糟，天晓得他已经多久没有换过一件衣服，而他真正意义上的洗澡是在好几个月之前。  
   
他现在实在是一团乱，但当现在这样水资源这么珍贵，而又无时无刻不在为自己的生命战斗的情况下，人们几乎是没有时间停下来去想要洗个澡的。  
   
他拉开门偷看了一下然后走出去，然后向向他认为正确的方向上走去，果然他是对的，Stephen正坐在沙发上，他的腿搭在面前的茶几上，大屏幕上正在播放着劣质的的爱情喜剧，而他正在捣腾着膝盖上的剪切板。  
   
如果Tony不是在想些其他的事情，他可能会为自己看到的Stephen感到好笑：他的眼镜搭在鼻尖上，而在他涂涂画画的时候，舌头无意识地伸出来一小节。

“呃，”托尼清了清嗓子，Stephen有些惊慌地转过头，他对Tony的出现有些惊讶，但他仍然朝着Tony笑了笑，“我睡了多久？”  
   
“三天。我好几次试着叫醒你，但你明显需要休息。”Stephen笑着摘下他的眼镜，然后折起来连同他的剪切板一起放在茶几上。Tony点点头，然后轻轻叹了口气，当他背对着Stephen的时候，他狠狠揉了揉眼睛。  
   
“谢谢你...”他微微掀了掀衣角看着他的伤口耸耸肩。他不太清楚如何面对这样的情况，他感觉自己像个累赘一样，就像他留在这里会用光Stephen所有的物资，然后等待病毒逐渐侵蚀他的身体最终死去。Stephen看着Tony的眼睛，很清楚地知道对方在想些什么。他轻轻笑起来，伸手捶了对方的肩膀然后站起来。  
   
“当然没事，”他说着往厨房走去，“你的伤能帮我很多忙。”  
   
“什么？”  
   
“我是一个科学家，而这个地方其实...其实很理想，因为它是专门为研究疾病而设计的，装满应急用品和食物的生活区，为了避免污染的分开的水系统，一个完全密封的实验室区域和应急洗浴区，还有太阳能的应急发电机，还有很多。我一直试着用我拥有的一切来找到治愈病毒的方法，但实际上进度是很慢的，因为很难找到什么像样一点的东西来进行测试，只有你的伤口稍微能用，”他走到角落一个小小的储物柜前打开它，然后拿出了两条干净的毛巾。“但我想你并不会想听完整个过程的。洗浴间在基地的下面，往右走就是了。”  
   
Tony接走Stephen手上的毛巾，然后礼貌地朝他笑了笑。他会愿意在任何时间里听一个可能有效的治愈方式 ，但现在，当务之急是去洗一个热水澡，他迫切地想要弄掉身上的泥块，然后换一身干净的衣服。“那先等我洗完澡，我们再来说这件事情吧。”他转过身把毛巾搭在肩上，问道。他仍然在他去浴室的路上扭头看着Stephen。Stephen笑起来，他点点头走回沙发上继续他之前未完成的电影。

“当然可以。”  
   
Tony点点头然后走开了，当他能保证Stephen看不见他之后，他开始小跑起来。洗澡？热水？还有肥皂？他觉得自己应该在到那里之前就会高兴地跳起来。  
   
他走进卫生间，迅速脱掉了自己的衣服然后将他们丢进垃圾桶里。这些衣服已经完全不能用了，上面满是几个月以来的撕扯的痕迹，更别说那上面陈腐的气味。他停下来，看向镜子里的自己，除开那些微乎其微减下来的体重和被忽视已久而没有妥善照顾的小雀斑，眼前的人几乎再没有曾经的影子。现在的他曾亲眼见过，亲身体验过外面的就像是不受控制的实验品的混沌世界。他垂下头瞥到伤口上的绷带，轻轻叹了口气。  
   
他们会为自己来到这个地方感到开心的，他们会很开心看见你活下去，不管是被咬伤还是没有。  
   
他摇摇头让自己别再想这些事情，然后转过身关掉水。他现在在这个地方，而他要做的所有的事情就只是像以前一样活着。

* romcom： romantic comedy浪漫喜剧


End file.
